General questions
What are lives? Lives are the number of attempts you have in order to complete the levels. When a level is completed successfully they are not spent, and when you lose, one life is spent. The maximum number of lives is 5. It takes 25 minutes to restore a life. You may also request extra lives from your friends and send them as a gift. Does the game have a full-screen mode? Yes, it does. The Full Screen button is next to the Settings button (the one that looks like a gear) in the upper-right corner of the screen. What is the Wheel of Fortune? The Wheel of Fortune is a wheel that you can spin to win various prizes. The Wheel prizes include all the boosters, a VIP account, and sets of in-game coins. If you send a notification to a friend you can spin the Wheel once a day for free. What is a VIP account? A VIP account is a set of bonuses for three or 30 days: +2 moves on levels with a limited numbers of moves +1 increase to damage the monsters Daily resources for heroes VIP status for your avatar I ran out of moves on a level. How can I get more? You can purchase extra moves for coins (+5 moves). Once per level you can also ask a friend for help, which gives you three extra moves. What is the daily bonus? The daily bonus is a bonus you get for logging into the game every day. Every day you can collect a prize (a booster or coins). If you log into the game every day without missing a day you'll get a really valuable gift on the fifth day! How can you win? A level is completed successfully when you have achieved your goal and scored enough points to earn at least one star. What does your score depend on? Your score depends on the number of items you collect from the game field, as well as the number of moves you used or time you spent on the level. How do you match origami cats? You can match origami cats a few different ways: 1) Click the first cat, then click the cat next to it. They'll exchange places. 2) Click the first cat, and hold the mouse button down, and then drag it to the next cell. How many kinds of levels are there? There are five different kinds of levels: point_3.png point_4.png point_1.png point_5.png point_2.png Move-limit levels: you have a limited number of moves to complete these levels. Every line you match is considered one move. Timed levels: you have a limited amount of time (in seconds) in which to complete these levels. Ingredient-drop levels: you have a limited number of moves to complete these levels, but your primary goal is to move special ingredients to the bottom of the screen. Lead-along levels: the number of moves is limited and your key challenge is to lead a Mouse from the original to the final point. Boss-fight levels: on these levels, you need to fill the Suzie's joy scale, collecting the combination of given elements and thereby filling the girl's joy scale. What is Kitty Boom? Kitty Boom is a bonus that appears when you have completed all the objectives on a level, scored enough points to earn at least one star, and still have unused moves or seconds. Kitty Boom can also appear if you have no moves remaining after completing all the objectives on a level, but there are still super elements on the field. Various super elemets appear on the game field depending on how many moves you have left.